Netto's Pain and Love
by Sora Blade707
Summary: AUShounenai Netto and everyone are in high school. Netto is being treated like dirt and he can’t figure out why. He has no friends anymore. Rating could go up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Basically, Netto and everyone are in high school. Netto is being treated like dirt and he can't figure out why. He has no friends anymore.

WARNING! WARNING! This is AU and has shounen-ai! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! By the way, this takes place in Netto's sophomore year.

Hikari Netto. He used to have friends, back in elementary and middle school. Now, they're in high school and Netto's so-called 'friends' have abandoned him. He's also the victim of harassment from his fellow classmates. Netto never told anyone of this.

Netto always used to ask himself why. Maybe it was because of his height or weight. Netto seemed very light and was short for his age, 16. Although, he had a suspicion that it was his preference that got people harassing him.

Anyone that was nice to Netto got harassed until they had enough of it. Only one person was nice to him, but after five minutes of the harassment they left him. Netto couldn't even remember their name.

This year, though, will turn Netto's life upside down.

.:QUARTER 1:.

"Class, we have a new student today!" The teacher told the class. Almost all of them were excited about the new student, except one person. This person was a boy around 16 but looked about 14. He had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair. The teen was wearing a long-sleeve white t-shirt, a blue bandana that kept his hair up, black shorts with a red stripe down the sides and white sneakers.

This teen's name is Hikari Netto. Netto was checking over his homework, not paying any attention to what the teacher was saying. He did pay attention to who the new student would be sitting next to though.

"Hikari Netto, please raise your hand." Netto did as he was told. The class was silent, but Netto could sense their obvious disapproval of the new kid sitting next to him. Once the new kid was seated, he put down his hand. Netto ignored the kid as he checked his homework one more time.

Well, the kid didn't speak to him either. Netto mentally snorted. _Do the rumors spread quicker than a forest fire around here?_

.:LUNCH:.

Netto had survived until lunch, which was good. Again, he would sit alone with no one to talk to or anything. Well, apparently that wasn't going to be the case today. The new kid must've seen Netto alone and decided to come over and sit next to him. Perfect…not.

"Er, is this seat taken?" Netto looked up at the kid and shook his head.

"Nope." The kid smiled his thanks and sat down. Netto glanced at the new kid, wanting to be able to recognize him.

The kid looked his age of 16, had navy blue hair like Netto's (going out every which way) and bright emerald green eyes. He was wearing an aqua long-sleeve t-shirt, faded blue jean shorts and black sneakers. All in all, Netto had to admit that the teen was good looking.

"Oh, I'm Saito, by the way." Saito smiled at the brunette.

"I'm Netto." The two shook hands, Netto was reluctant though. He briefly wondered how long Saito would take the harassment he's bound to get. Netto bit into his apple and Saito was studying their schedules.

"Hm…well, we'll be together in all of our classes. You don't mind, do you?" Saito asked, a bit unsure.

"I don't mind." Netto said, noting that Saito was a bit too polite sometimes. He wondered how open-minded Saito was but immediately discarded that thought. Netto would cross that bridge when it was time.

Saito smiled and it took every ounce of will power for Netto to not blush.

"Thanks!" Netto mumbled a "no problem." Saito just kept smiling. Netto gave him a small smile.

…Why does this remind me of Speak? -shrugs- Anyway, please review! - I know, I'm starting a new fic when I should be finishing up my others, but I'm outta ideas…I'd appreciate any ideas for my other fics! Thanks and review please! X3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own nothing…

-re-reads chapter 1- Why does this look like Speak? O.o Ah well. Yeah, there are no navis, it's modern day and Saito isn't Netto's brother. -; See last chapter for warnings and summary.

It was the end of the day and Netto was walking home. Luckily, he had no bruises or anything to indicate that he was being harassed.

His mom, as always, greeted him home. Netto's dad was almost never around. The rest of the day was a daily routine: eat a snack, do homework, eat dinner, brush teeth, set alarm clock, go to bed, wake up, go to school, and repeat. Yep, that was the daily routine in the life of Netto Hikari.

Dinner was eaten in an uncomfortable silence. It was just Netto and his mom, Haruka. She decided to start a conversation.

"So, did you make new friends?" Haruka asked her son, hoping she wouldn't upset him.

"Maybe. I don't know yet." She nodded. Netto had told her and his dad about his preference. They were both fine with it, just a bit shocked.

The rest of dinner was again eaten in silence. Netto finished, cleaned the dishes and went to do the rest of his routine.

Netto walked into school the next day and was immediately confronted by Decao. Decao was, basically, big, fat and stupid. Just think of Dudley Dursley in Harry Potter. Netto mentally sighed and prepared himself for the harassment. Although, that never came when Saito walked toward Netto and dragged him away. Of course, that didn't mean that Netto was going to be able to escape the harassment he'd most likely get in class.

_Thank you Saito!_ Netto thought to himself. Thus, school began.

.:LUNCH:.

Well, at lunch Saito sat next to Netto again. The two talked a bit, exchanged email addresses and home addresses. Netto again wondered how long Saito will want to hang out with him, once the harassment starts.

Netto flinched as someone flicked an acorn at him, hitting Netto in between the shoulder blades. Now, you probably think that it shouldn't hurt when getting hit with an acorn. Well, if it wasn't a person with strong arms, then, yeah, probably wouldn't hurt as much. But, it just so happened that Decao was the one that flicked the acorn at Netto.

Of course, Netto made sure that Saito wouldn't see. He didn't know why, but he felt comfortable in Saito's presence.

"So, I noticed that not a lot of people sit next to you or anything, Netto. Why is that?" Saito asked him, his voice evident that he was hoping he didn't offend Netto in any way. Netto thought about this.

"Honestly, I don't know for sure." Netto told him. The girls at one table were laughing at some joke, probably about him. Saito looked a bit saddened by the treatment Netto was getting.

"Well, that's not fair then. You getting treated this way for no apparent reason." Saito commented, Netto was a bit taken aback from Saito's statement. Nobody had ever said that to him before.

"I got used to it." Netto mumbled, touched that Saito cared about him. The rest of lunch was ate in silence.

.:AFTER SCHOOL:.

Netto was heading out of the school, ignoring the rude whispers about him. Saito was walking with him, their houses in the same general direction.

_Maybe…Saito and I will be good friends…maybe this year won't be so bad, after all…_That was Netto's last thought as he head to bed, falling asleep as he listened to the song Missing.

…I wonder if this was longer or not than the last chapter…oh well. –listening to Key of the Twilight- -; I like that song. Well, I'm surprised that I updated so fast. O.o Please review! I hope this answers some of the questions…still thinking of the plot…suggestions are appreciated. -;


End file.
